


Qualcosa da non rimpiangere

by AkaneMikael



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Kames - Freeform, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: A gennaio 2017 James viene convinto da Cristiano a rimanere al Real Madrid, ma qual è il vero retroscena? E se Karim sta con James ma è per questo che Zizou non lo fa giocare? Come superare l'ostacolo?





	Qualcosa da non rimpiangere

**Author's Note:**

> la fic è breve ed è completamente kames, ovvero Karim e James. Non è un mistero che ho sempre visto Karim con Zizou ma con un rapporto particolare con James. Dipende dai periodi, a volte vedo meglio una coppia, altre un’altra. Quando ho scritto questa rimuginavo sulla notizia che a Gennaio Cristiano ha convinto James a rimanere al Real, e poi in ambito kames mi è venuta una bella illuminazione, così l’ho scritta. C’è una parte fra Karim e Cristiano (i due fanno ore extra di allenamento nel centro sportivo del Real e lo fanno negli stessi orari, ormai da qualche anno), poi fra Karim e James. Spero che i fan della benzizou non se la prendano, ma ci sarebbe un’altra fic che ho pronta da pubblicare sui kames. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

QUALCOSA DA NON RIMPIANGERE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/kames/27.png)

  
\- Cosa gli hai detto tu? -   
\- Che se ti amava doveva rimanere. - Quando lo dice chiaro e tondo, mi sale da dentro uno di quegli istinti omicidi che di rado mi assalgono.   
Di solito non sono violento, ma ora vorrei colpire Cristiano con un pugno, sebbene so che l’ha fatto per aiutarci.   
Stringo i pugni e scuoto la testa alzando gli occhi al cielo.   
Dannazione Cristiano!  
\- Non dovevo? - Chiede capendo che non è una reazione positiva.   
Lo fisso di nuovo stralunato, occhi spalancati, aria furiosa.   
\- No cazzo! -   
\- Perché? Non è forse vero che vuoi che resti? - Chiede sostenuto fortemente convinto delle sue idee, come sempre!   
\- Sì che lo voglio, ma non c’entra niente questo! -   
\- Invece sì! Perché tu non glielo diresti mai, però lui deve sapere! - E così alzo plateale gli occhi in alto e allargo le braccia cercando di calmarmi mentre mi incazzo sempre di più!  
\- Ma non è questo, non capisci? Tu non gli hai detto che io vorrei rimanesse, tu gli hai detto che se mi ama deve rimanere! Non si fa così, non deve rimanere per questo, non deve fare le sue scelte per me! Sono scelte importanti, si tratta della sua carriera, della sua vita! Io non posso essere il motivo di una scelta così importante! Mi sto tenendo fuori per fargli scegliere la cosa giusta, liberamente! E tu arrivi e gli tiri una bomba simile? Sei fuori? - Così mi vede per la prima volta alterato. Anzi. Proprio arrabbiato.   
Cristiano si ferma e si zittisce, sembra che addirittura ci pensi un po’, poi riattacca.   
\- Tu non sai cosa sono le relazioni a distanza, Karim! Io sì! -   
\- Non puoi scegliere della tua vita in base a chi ti fai in quel momento! - Ribatto duramente, fortemente sicuro di quel che dico. Anche lui lo è, però, e mette giù i pesi mentre mi viene incontro e mi punta col dito.   
\- Non si tratta di scopate, si tratta di sentimenti, di amore! Io e Riky la facciamo funzionare perché ci amiamo davvero, ma è difficilissima, ci lasciamo tantissime volte e stiamo di merda tre quarti del tempo! -   
\- Ma ce la fate! - Sottolineo sempre allargando le braccia, dimentico il macchinario che stavo facendo e ci fronteggiamo a muso duro, ancora convinti di quel che diciamo.   
\- Sì, ma è dura. Hai sentito quella parte? - Non rispondo e scuoto la testa tornando all’esercizio per le braccia, lui insiste rimanendo fermo vicino a me, arrabbiato a sua volta. - Se c’è la possibilità di rimanere nella stessa squadra dovete insistere! Perché quando è vero amore, il resto passa in secondo piano! Non è facile trovare questo sentimento e voi l’avete. Non potete lasciar perdere per il calcio! James ha sempre sognato il Real ed ora voi due vi amate! -   
\- Ma non gioca! Ed io non so cosa fare con Zizou, non posso dirgli di metterlo altrimenti lo spedisce in tribuna! - Cristiano si corruga e mi fissa senza capire questo punto, così sospiro e mi calmo amareggiandomi: - Zizou è possessivo. Me l’ha fatto notare James ed io ho visto che ha ragione. Non abbiamo una storia, però abbiamo sempre avuto questo rapporto molto forte e simbiotico e credo che… non so, abbia sviluppato una sorta di attaccamento nei miei confronti. In generale non mi fa male, anzi. Tutto quel che fa è sempre per aiutarmi o farmi stare bene, ma con James si è accanito, l’avrai notato. - Questo ha il potere di uno sparo, rimaniamo in silenzio mentre lui si siede su un macchinario senza praticarlo, io continuo col mio senza guardarlo.   
\- Quindi… quindi i problemi che ha con lui… cioè non lo fa giocare per questo? - Mi fa male, mi fa dannatamente male pensarlo e dirlo, ma ormai non ha più senso nascondere la testa.   
\- Ed io non posso farci niente, perché se mi intrometto, se alzo un dito in favore di James è peggio. - Cristiano si riprende ed annuisce categorico.   
\- No no, non prendere le sue difese. Anzi! - E con questo torno a guardarlo.   
\- Anzi cosa? -   
\- Fai finta di essere in rotta con lui. Tu sei capace di fingere, sei bravo a nascondere. James imparerà. Vivetela di nascosto, più che potete. Se è come dici tu, questo convincerà Zidane a metterlo in campo di più. -   
Non dico nulla, lo guardo corrucciato mentre ripenso alla sua idea e devo ammettere che non è sciocca. In realtà ci stavo pensando anche io a non sbandierare il mio rapporto con lui e tenerlo più per me. James è molto espansivo e fisico, non è facile, ma se gli dico che è per il suo bene forse si può fare.   
\- Spero che funzioni. - Mormoro piano poi sempre amareggiato per questa situazione di merda.   
Cristiano mi batte la mano sul braccio e si alza tornando ai suoi esercizi.   
\- Comunque non dovevi intrometterti! James deve fare le scelte che sente, non deve pensare a me! - Rimbrotto ancora, convinto di quel che dico.   
Cristiano sospira ed annuisce paziente.   
\- Sì, sì, certo… e poi vissero separati ed infelici, ma almeno giocando a calcio! - La sua acidità è leggenda, ma non avevo tanti dubbi in merito!  
  
  
Quando vado negli spogliatoi a darmi una sistemata ed un’asciugata per cominciare la sessione ufficiale con gli altri, James è arrivato da poco, ci sono anche alcuni altri che ignoro totalmente. Lui mi nota, fa un sorriso strano e torna ad immergersi nel suo borsone per tirare fuori il cambio.   
Sospiro, mi avvicino e gli arrivo da dietro. Io e lui siamo seduti vicini negli spogliatoi per i numeri di maglia, ma in questo caso mi piazzo dietro di lui, dritto, ed aspetto che si alzi e mi noti.   
Si raddrizza sentendomi e si gira, non mi faccio indietro, continuo a guardarlo e a togliergli lo spazio vitale.   
Ci guardiamo seri, cerca di fare un altro sorriso forzato, ha capito che so. Sa che io e Cris ci alleniamo un po’ insieme prima di cominciare con gli altri.   
I nostri occhi si agganciano e non ci separiamo, il resto dei nostri compagni e del chiasso che lento ingigantisce, è un contorno che non notiamo. Comunichiamo in questo strano modo finché mi decido a dire qualcosa prima che la mia bocca finisca automaticamente sulla sua, dove solitamente deve stare.   
\- Dobbiamo parlare, puoi venire un momento? - Solitamente non faccio domande, ma adesso ho un tono diverso. Non so bene cosa gli dirò.   
Lui si mordicchia la bocca e coi suoi grandi occhi da cerbiatto annuisce convinto d’aver fatto qualcosa.   
Mi avvio per primo, ma in corridoio sento la voce di Zizou che parla con qualcuno, così mi fermo di colpo e gli dico di aspettare  qualche minuto e di raggiungermi in piscina.   
A quest’ora di solito è libera.   
Lui non capisce ma annuisce ed aspetta.   
Esco per primo, incontro Zizou e lo saluto con un sorriso, mi fa una carezza senza pensarci mentre parla al telefono e va oltre.  
James mi raggiunge in piscina, vuota come pensavo.   
Mi trova seduto su una delle panchine ai bordi, non mi tolgo le scarpe e non immergo i piedi, ma James chiaramente è la prima cosa che fa ed io sorrido guardandolo.   
\- Hai deciso di nasconderci a Zizou? - Lui lo chiamerebbe mister o Zidane, ma visto che io lo chiamo sempre Zizou, lo fa anche lui.   
Annuisco come se me ne vergognassi, lui si siede al bordo della piscina, poco più avanti di me, ed immerge i piedi nell’acqua liscia e limpida.   
Le voci rimbombano un po’, guardo la sua nuca ma poco dopo si gira torcendosi tutto in un modo quasi infantile, sorrido dolcemente e sospiro rassegnandomi a togliermi le scarpe a mia volta. Mi siedo poi dietro di lui, una gamba per parte e lui in mezzo, i piedi in acqua come i suoi ad intrecciarsi insieme, lo avvolgo da dietro con le braccia, lo stringo forte, chiudo gli occhi e mi abbandono a questa meravigliosa sensazione. Appoggio le labbra sulla sua guancia e lo bacio, rimango così per un momento e lui si adagia su di me, rilassato.   
È un momento bellissimo e forse non dovrei dire nulla, però devo un po’ raddrizzare il tiro di Cris.   
\- Sarei felicissimo se tu rimanessi, ma voglio che tu non abbia rimpianti e che faccia quel che vuoi, sempre. - Silenzio, lui gira meglio la testa, appoggia la nuca sulla mia spalla e mi guarda da così vicino. Io lo sguardo sull’acqua davanti a noi. - Non scegliere in base ai sentimenti e alle persone, ma solo ai tuoi desideri. È una scelta di lavoro, sii pragmatico ok? Non usare il cuore, ma la testa. Non… - La voce mi tira. - non pensare a me, solo ad essere felice a calcio. - Anche se vorrei implorarlo di rimanere. Sento un pugno allo stomaco e gli occhi mi bruciano, ma resisto stoico. Lui mi scruta togliendomi il fiato, alla fine si decide a parlare.   
\- Sono felice se sono con la persona che amo e che mi ama. - Non me lo sta dicendo e non me lo sta chiedendo. Ma se non glielo dicessi, se non glielo dicessi ora, credo che morirei.   
Così giro anche io lo sguardo e finalmente nei suoi occhi glielo dico ed è la prima volta.   
\- Ti amo, James. - Non l’ho mai detto ad anima viva e non so se lo dirò mai più, però penso che questo l’avrei rimpianto, un giorno.   
Lo sento tremare fra le mie braccia e tremo anche io, mi sento strano a dirlo, quasi stupido, ma poi lui piange e rende tutto perfetto. Così alza i piedi dall’acqua per girarsi, li appoggia oltre la mia gamba come se lo tenessi in braccio, mi avvolge con le braccia e nasconde il viso contro il mio collo abbracciandomi forte. Lo faccio anche io e questa sua risposta è bellissima, anche se è ancora meglio quando alza il volto, mi guarda e piangendo puro come sempre, mormora:   
\- Ti amo anche io. E se mollassi ora, proprio ora, questo sì che lo rimpiangerei! - Con questo un peso enorme si toglie e mi sento di nuovo leggero e felice, gli metto una mano sulla guancia, l’accarezzo e poi senza aggiungere altro lo bacio.   
Le labbra si intrecciano, si aprono e ci accogliamo con le lingue che si fondono e giocano subito insieme.   
È uno di quei momenti perfetti ed anche se prima volevo dare un pugno a Cris, credo che lo ringrazierò.   
Penso che mi abbia appena regalato altri sei mesi di paradiso. 


End file.
